


fifty-fifty

by MarshaDecamiro



Series: we’ll be the lucky ones [5]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 50 Sentences, Alternate Universe - Animal Hybrids, Animal Hybrid AU, M/M, i swear some of these were a sentence but i just kept typing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/MarshaDecamiro
Summary: 50 Sentences starting our boys Komaeda and Hinata with a few other characters sprinkled in as well.Update: 11/10 I realized that I only posted the first 10 out of the 50 for this challenge so the full 50 is here now.





	fifty-fifty

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to give the 50 sentence challenge a go since I can't sleep, I love these au's and these boys and I thought that anyone who likes this au would enjoy reading it as well. And as a bonus, this is helped slowly put me to sleep since it was something that helped me relax.
> 
> Update: 11/10 I realized that I only posted the first 10 out of the 50 for this challenge so the full 50 is here now.

**#01 Comfort**

Sometimes their past would come back to haunt the both of them. Some nights were worse than others, but whenever Hinata reached out to hold him close and tell him that he was okay Komaeda would do the same for Hinata. Whenever the human would toss and turn in the night, sweating bullets and muttering in his sleep clearly distracted, he would hold him close and tell Hinata that he was okay.

 **#02 Kiss**

Komaeda loves the kisses shared between the two of them sometimes the kisses are short and sweet, other's were a quick peck on the cheek. But those kisses that take your breath away, the ones where his heart and Hinata's were beating as one, and the moon drifting in through the windows are his favorite kiss of all.

**#3 Soft**

Hinata loves the soft feather's nestled between Komaeda's shoulder blades, slowly traveling up the hybrids neck and becoming lost in his equally (if not softer) fluffy white hair.

 **#4 Scars**

Hinata knows that those raised marks near Komaeda's wings have been healed for years, but that doesn't stop him from touching them or placing those feather soft kisses that make Komaeda shiver. Likewise, with Komaeda, he could feel the scars that were on Hinata's scalp, hidden beneath his spiky hair, rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs.

 **#5 Pain**

The moment he tried to fly everything hurt. It was more painful than anything he'd had to endure prior to attempting to fly. Komaeda wanted to cry, wanted to scream but he was too far gone from the pain to do any such thing. So he laid there on the cold wet ground of the alleyway biting his lip and grinding his teeth in a failed attempt to distract himself from the pain radiating from every inch of his body. Praying for something for anything. Praying for his mind to slowly fade away so that he wouldn't feel the pain of dying.

**#6 Awake**

Komaeda didn't expect to wake up after his failed attempt at flying, but he's happy that he did wake up. Because he was able to see Hinata. Komaeda was happy because upon waking up a new chapter of his life was starting.

 **#7 Friend**

Komaeda didn't have very many people that he could call a 'friend' other than Makoto. Whom would often visit Hinata at their home and say hello and make small talk whenever Komaeda would visit Hinata at work. But the hummingbird hybrid who enjoyed hanging off of everyone as if they were their personal jungle gym- Kokichi Ouma - he found an unlikely friendship with. Though the hybrid acted like a bit of a brat and lied fairly often, Komaeda knew that the boy was harmless even with his lies, being a brat and his claims of being a supreme ruler over everyone he was kind in his own way. A way that often went unnoticed by others but Komaeda could see it. After all, he saw a bit of himself in Kokichi.

**#8 Sweet**

Hinata couldn't see it himself, but he's a very sweet person. He's kind-hearted, polite to everyone around him, and is willing to take the time out of his day to help someone else who truly needs it. Hinata had done this several times for Komaeda when he was adjusting to living at their shared home. Leaving a little note attached to something, putting aside several already prepared meals for him, giving Komaeda a phone to text or call him if he was worried about something or had a question to ask him, Hinata would answer it regardless of how outlandish the question was. Hinata even went as far as to make sure that the things he had were better than what he himself owns. Hajime Hinata was as sweet as anyone could be and Komaeda loves that about Hinata.

 **#9 Nest**

Building a nest is something that is embedded in Komaeda's DNA, it's an irresistible urge to build a safe place for he and Hinata to rest. Komaeda is thankful that Hinata is okay when Komaeda builds a nest at random times, knowing that it brings him comfort to a sense of peace when he's surrounded by Hinata's scent and the knowledge that his mate is happy with the nest he built for the two of them.

 **#10 Mate**

There was something about having a mate that loved him for who he is rather than what he lacked that made Komaeda feel as if he were on cloud nine. He was so happy that nothing would ever be able to steal this happiness he felt away from him and whenever he looked at Hinata, saw that smile he loved oh so dearly appear on the other's face, Komaeda fell in love all over again. Komaeda didn't need anything fancy to attract Hinata, the human was already in love with his strength and Komaeda himself as a person.  
 **#11 Happiness**

Komaeda feels so blissful when he’s laying next to Hinata, what God decided that he deserved someone as wonderful as Hinata? 

**#12 Talk**

It doesn’t matter what he talks about. Komaeda just loves hearing Hinata’s voice washing over him. May it be next to him or over the phone. 

**#13 Touch**

Every time Hinata’s fingers brush over his skin, Komaeda can feel years of pain and loneliness just melt away into nothing. 

**#14 Jealousy**

Komaeda knows that Hinata only has eyes for him, but that little voice in the back of his mind loves poking and prodding at his animal half, but when Hinata’s knowing smile and a silent ‘i love you’ is directed towards him Komaeda knows that he has nothing to worry about. 

**#15 Home**

Komaeda is still unsure, but somewhere along the way Hinata’s home became their home and he loves hearing Hinata say ‘their home’. 

**#16 Smile**

The first time Komaeda smiled Hinata felt as if his heart had stopped beating. Hinata swore to himself that he would protect that smile at all cost. 

**#17 Fear**

Sometimes Komaeda is afraid that all of this is just a dream. That when he finally wakes up he will either be in his glass prison or with him once again, but when he wakes up and sees the sunlight drifting through the window and casting a soft glow on Hinata-- Komaeda knows that he has nothing to fear. 

**#18 Ugly**

For a time Komaeda was positive that Hinata would find him aesthetically pleasing to look at. That Hinata would see him as something horribly ugly, but when Hinata runs his fingers over his wings and holds him close Komaeda is happy that he was wrong.  
 **#19 Taboo**

People are never sure of what to make of cross-species relationships, their relationship is crossing some invisible line set in the minds of other people, but neither of them cared. 

**#20 Complement**

Hinata loves how Komaeda’s face lights up in that shy nervous way whenever someone genuinely compliments him. 

**#21 Name**

Komaeda loves hearing Hinata says his name, may it be a normal day to day situation or in the middle of a passionate evening. 

**#22 Freedom**

Komaeda had freedom with her, but with Hinata he had true freedom. Freedom that no one but Death could take away from him. 

**#23 Flowers**

Hinata handed Komaeda a bouquet of roses, his face flushed a bright pink while he spoke. “I thought of you when I saw these.” 

**#24 Crave**

It isn’t until Komaeda finds himself leaning into Hinata’s touch that he realizes just how much he realizes how much he craves the touch of his mate after a long day apart from one another. 

**#25 Hickey**

The first time Komaeda notices the small bruise forming on his neck from Hinata’s affections, the warmth bubbling inside of his chest is almost too much to contain. Hinata was teased at work for several weeks when Komaeda walked into his office wearing them with pride. 

**#26 Cresents**

Hinata loves the little half-moon shapes that litter his shoulders after a passionate night with Komaeda. 

**#27 Eyes**

Hinata is afraid that Komaeda is afraid of his eyes, like everyone else. One a gentle green and the other a bright crimson. Jokes on Hinata though, because Komaeda loves his eyes. 

**#28 Spell**

Some say that Komaeda has him under a spell a spell that Hinata hopes that the Hybrid will never lift. 

**#29 Taste**

 

Hinata loves stealing little kisses from Komaeda when the other’s lips are lightly dusted with sugar. 

 

 **#30 Tears**

Komaeda cries tears of joy when Hinata agreed to be his mate. 

**#31 Gift**

There was no greater gift to Komaeda than the day that he and Hinata picked their rings for one another. 

**#32 Promise**

The things that go unsaid between the two of them, Komaeda and Hinata would seal them all with a kiss. 

**#33 Journey**

The journey from the first time the two of them met to now still amazes Komaeda, because their journey isn’t over yet and Komaeda hopes that it never will. 

**#34 Overwhelmed**

Every touch, every glance and kiss is filled with such intensity that it makes Komaeda’s heart race. 

**#35 Whisper**

Hinata’s lips are pressed against his, his breath fanning his with each inhale and exhale, sending shivers down his spine. “How’d someone like me end up lucky enough to fall in love with you?” 

**#36 Laugh**

The first time Hinata heard Komaeda laugh it was the most beautiful sound in the world. Call him cheesy, but that’s what he truly thought. 

**#37 Blur**

Komaeda’s first month at Hinata’s home is a blur, the pain and a warm touch is all that he really remembers. 

**#38 Balance**

Their relationship is founded around mutual trust and complete acceptance of the other.

 **#39 Trust**

Komaeda trust Hinata with his life and Hinata trust Komaeda with his. 

**#40 Safe**

Komaeda knows that he’s safe here. Within these walls, wrapped in the warmth of Hinata’s arms he feels invincible. 

**#41 Change**   
It was subtle, the changes between the two of them from strangers, to friends and then to lovers. 

**#42 Precious**

Before Komaeda realized it Hinata had become precious to him. The human he kept an arm's length away managed to worm their way into his heart with his kindness and warmth. 

**#43 Pleasure**

Hinata always puts Komaeda’s pleasure above his, no matter what. 

**#44 Beautiful**

Komaeda is beautiful, strong and god’s above Hinata’s so lucky to wake up to seeing him beside him each night. 

**#45 Cryptic**

Hinata remembers how cryptic he was when he was asking Komaeda to remember him and he groans. 

**#46 Pale**

Komaeda was so pale that Hinata swears he could see through the other when he came into his life. Komaeda tells Hinata that he’s just being dramatic. 

**#47 Lovestruck**

Even after being together for years as mates and then a married couple. Komaeda and Hinata are both lovestruck fools. 

**#48 Present**

The first gift Hinata had given Komaeda brought tears to the hybrids eyes. 

**#49 Question**

Hinata was nervous, his palms were sweating profusely while he bit his lip. God’s asking the person you loved if they would buy a ring with you was more nerve-wracking than the movies made it seem. 

**#50 I Do**

Komaeda would never forget the day he and Hinata shared their first kiss as a legal couple, aloud for those close to them to hear. It was as if a supernova made of their joy was set off when their lips met one another in a kiss.


End file.
